


A Long Time Coming

by F1girl



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunken Confessions, Emotional Roller Coaster, First Kiss, I Love You, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1girl/pseuds/F1girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first ever piece of fanfic! Kimi uses his alcohol infused bravado to finally tell Seb how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian turned to look at Kimi. 

He was just sitting there, half empty bottle of vodka he'd bought up from the after party with him in his hand and that knowing, cocky smile still on his lips as if he hadn't just made Seb's stomach flip and tense.  
"What did you just say?!" 

"Well actually you started it" Kimi smirked "you asked me about the meeting, I explained how it went, how Alonso finally stood up for us like I always fucking do, and in your shock you said 'fuck me'. You know I can't wait until next season...."

"Kimi..." Seb interrupted. 

"Seb..." The sarcasm laced response. 

"Stop it! I meant what did you say after that?!" He had now fully turned around from the hotel room's mini bar, beer in hand, and was staring at Kimi, a look of pure disbelief and apprehension on his face. 

"Owh, that's what you meant!" Kimi took a swig from the bottle knowing full well how much turmoil he was causing Seb to go through in this moment and enjoying every bit of it. "I said, 'If I had the chance I would.'"

And there it was again, so clear and so matter of fact Sebastian couldn't deny it. Something below his waist was getting too warm and his stomach was doing more rolls than a gymnast at the Olympics. Seb had fancied Kimi since he'd met him almost a decade ago, he loved his outward attitude to life so relaxed, so blasé and unaffected but once you got to know him you saw a more intimate, caring side to him able to hold the most passionate conversations with Seb about anything. But still, always with that little smirk about his lips. The smirk a constant reminder to Seb that his feelings weren't reciprocated. Firstly, why would the coolest, universally most liked driver F1 had ever known fancy a guy he'd known as a dweeby little 16 year old fanboy. And then, if by any stretch of imagination, he did - why tease Seb as he always did in such a way. 

"Kimi, you're drunk." Seb was desperately trying to work out why Kimi had said it. If this was a new level of teasing then it wasn't fair. 

"No, okay well yes. But that's not the point!" Kimi began to panic that he's just fucked up the best friendship he'd ever had in F1, let alone the rest of the world. 

There had been so many times in the past he'd almost said something, normally after half a bottle if vodka. But he'd always caught himself. Always stopped himself. He couldn't risk loosing Seb, in fact the very thought bought nausea and panic streaming through his whole body, he couldn't loose this friendship! A friendship was better than nothing and bond they shared was the best part of Kimi personified. 

He knew this, knew he came across as an arse to hide his emotions. But Seb was the only one who'd never fallen for the stoner faced 'iceman' facade. It was like he'd just never lost his youthful innocence. Again he thought of how hard he'd struggled to keep this in, unwilling to even contemplate sacrificing the small part of Seb he got to have in his life. 

But tonight? Kimi didn't know what was different, perhaps it was the three beers he'd had at dinner earlier, but more likely it was the fact his mind had been whirring all day since he had seen Seb in the paddock that morning. His brain finally deciding to make his feelings so obvious to himself he'd nearly smiled in the press conference! Of course it hadn't helped that he was sitting next to a certain German. It was odd, how even the media had realised the better answers they were guaranteed from Kimi if the allowed him to sit beside Seb. Yes there would be whisperings and swearing but overall, it seemed even the reporters had caught on to what Kimi was only just allowing himself to fully realise. 

And now? It was almost as if his mind had simply said "Okay, I'm done holding this in. Deal with it." It had all fallen in to place and the beers and vodka had simply helped him on his way to vocalising it. 

It was then Kimi realised that Seb had been silent for well over a two minutes, something the German had never managed before. Panic struck him and he was about to laugh it all off, shrug his shoulders in 'that' way and call it a joke. 

He was about to....when Seb opened his mouth to reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb thinks back through all the times he's thought there was a chance for something more....

Seb opened his mouth to reply. Then immediately shut it again. His brain would not form words. It was whirring at such a rate - throwing in to sharp relief images of the past, little moments that had happened, ones that at the time had made his heart sting with such a rush of emotion when he'd thought for a moment, a mere fleeting instant, that maybe Kimi had felt the same. 

\---

After he'd won his first race over 6 years ago in Italy Seb had barely been able to vocalise his emotions. He'd grabbed his dream of driving in F1 with both hands and in the wet of the iconic Monza circuit he'd utterly shaken up the Formula 1 world. At the party after he remembered Kimi finding him to congratulate him. Kim had looked into his straight into his eyes for the entire conversation and the hug he had given him pulled the younger man flush against him in Kimi's enthusiasm to congratulate him. Seb's body had reacted in a way he had never anticipated. His breath had caught in his throat and his heart had started beating so loudly he had been sure even Mark and David who were the opposite side of the room would hear it. But of course Kimi was just happy for his friend, proud to welcome him into the elite group of race winners. That had been all, hadn't it?

At Hungary in 2009 when over a few beers after Thursdays press conference Kimi had told Seb he didn't think he would be racing in 2010. Kimi had told him then because he couldn't imagine keeping the facade up to Seb all the way through the summer break. Seb had clasped the Finn's hand across the table in his desperation to comfort him. The maelstrom of negative emotion towards a team that he had given so much to and got so little loyalty in the end momentarily over coming Kimi. Instead of withdrawing his hand or just letting Seb rest his palm over his balled up fist, Kimi had taken hold of that hand and clutched onto like it was the only thing holding him onto the earth in that moment. Seb's heart had started racing again but by now he was used to the reaction whenever Kimi touched him. In drivers parades when they were walking side by side. At press conferences when they'd whisper private jokes in Finnish between each other. Or the hugs they shared after one of them had had a good race, though that had been less that year then before. But of course that had just Kimi needing his friend for support, just needing to feel needed by someone in the fickle world of Formula 1. That had been all, hadn't it?

All the times they'd played badminton against each other, normally with Kimi winning which happened a lot more often than Seb would freely admit - it wasn't only racing he prized himself on pushing to the limits. All the times they'd laughed at each other. Two pairs of intense blue eyes meeting and holding each other's gaze for a little too long. Seb's palms would grow clammy and hot his breath shortening and he'd hope for a moment.... But of course then Kimi would say something daft, or rude, or just simply funny and they'd be back to playing, messing around comfortable enough in their friendship to know Seb wouldn't take offence. That had been all, hadn't it? 

The German podium in 2013 - Seb was downing Champagne, he'd finally won his home race! Even better, his best friend was sharing the podium with him. Even in his ecstatic state his skin prickled when Kimi had rubbed his back in congratulations. He'd known how much it meant to Seb to finally win his home race, but Kimi had let his hand linger on Seb's arse for a moment or two longer than necessary. It had sent sparks through his body at the closeness. But, of course, Kimi had just been congratulating him. That had been all, hadn't it? 

The moments grew more blurred, just glimpses into memories of drunken hugs that lasted longer and longer. Eyes caught boring into each other before a race. Inside jokes that flew between them. Just meant in friendship but always causing the same physical symptoms in Seb. Always causing the rush of 'what if' souls destroying emotions. 

\---

At last it was Kimi who broke the silence, for a change. 

"Seb, I... I'm sorry, I just.... I.... Oh for fucks sake Seb please just say something!"

To say Kimi was panicking was an understatement. He brain had frozen and once again he cursed his inability to find the words he needed. He could feel an icy coldness creepy over his chest as his heart began to almost physically contract in its pain. Hadn't this been the exact reason he'd never said anything? Hadn't he known deep down the beautiful, young, energetic and wonderful man in front of him would never feel the same way. 

Memories began to flood his mind. Of Monza, of badminton, of when he'd told Seb he was leaving, of all the hugs behind doors and in public. He began mumbling in Finnish in his panic completely forgetting of course that Seb could understand him even then. 

Finally Sebastian looked Kimi in the eye, those same beautiful eyes that he always found in the crowd, the ones he looked for when his season had fallen apart, the ones that showed him such warmth and passion. 

"Do you know how long I've dreamed of hearing those words from you?"

"I know I'm sorry, I don't know why I said it, I'm drunk, I....just, just forget it, I...."

"Kimi... Shut up and listen to what I'm saying! Please!" But on the Finn rambled, seemingly oblivious to Seb even speaking now in his blind panic that he'd destroyed their friendship.

"You what? You...Seb, I.... If I don't say it now I never will!! I.... I think I love you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Kimi!! 
> 
> Next chapter to follow soon too! :) I know where I want this story to go it's just so interesting almost letting it write itself!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does happen after a drunken confession of love?

Seb was falling. His brain was failing to comprehend what was happening, all the air gone from his body as he felt Kimi's hands move down his back pulling him tighter against him. His neck was on fire as he felt Kimi's lips on his skin. Soft, feather light brushes that sparked wave after wave of arousal pulsing through him as those beautiful, perfect lips moved further down his throat until he felt Kimi mouthing intensely at the base of his neck. His hands were fisted in the Finn's perfect blonde hair as he tilted his neck back - a show of surrender to the older man's dominance, allowing him greater access to one of his more sensitive areas. He felt Kimi grunt against him as one of his hands slide further down Seb's back to rest lightly on his arse. He was wearing sturdy jeans as well as boxers but that touch still felt insanely intimate, like it was burning right through to his skin. 

As Kimi worked his way back up Seb's neck, the opened mouthed kisses becoming increasingly insistent and heavier, he closed his eyes and tried to steady his rushing head with a much needed deep breath, Kimi took that exact moment to bite down hard on Seb's neck while simultaneously grabbing harshly at the German's arse. Seb moaned filthily, bucking forward so he could truly feel Kimi's crotch against his, the older man's stronger arms holding him there for a moment as Seb felt Kimi suck and lick at the bite marks now littered across his neck and collar bond. Seb felt Kimi slip one hand in between them reaching down towards Seb's groin and cupping him suddenly and firmly, asserting his dominance even further over the situation. Utterly trapped between the Finn's strong hands, one palming his cock through his jeans and the other kneading at his tender arse Seb let another moan fall from his mouth and he pulled mercilessly at the Finn's hair, forcing him away from his neck and pulling him up to eye level. 

Both men were panting irregularly, staring into each other's eyes, simply exploring the other's expressions while trying to slow their erratic hearts and grasp how exactly the situation had changed so drastically and suddenly. 

Kimi again spoke first. "Fuck."

"Fuck. What the hell was that?" 

"I don't even... Seb your mouth...you kiss like, like....I don't..."

Sebastian silenced him with another chaste kiss, a graze against his lips and as Kimi moved his hand from Seb's crotch to cradle his waist Kimi felt the younger man relax his hold in his hair and slip his arms around Kimi's neck. Tipping forward to rest his head momentarily on Kimi's shoulder. 

As Sebastian pulled back from Kimi once again to look into his eyes the Iceman felt his heart actually flutter. He had wanted this, dreamed of this for so long. His fantasies of one day confessing his love to Seb had been the only thing to keep him going through Ferrari abandoning him, his disappointment in rallying and now this terrible season. Never though in any of these dreams had he truly believed for one moment that it would be Seb who grabbed him off his seat, Seb who pulled Kimi needily towards him.

Even when his dreams had allowed him to believe for a second that the youthful and gorgeous German might feel the same way, never had he even entertained the possibility it would be Seb to initiate something. He leaned forward to kiss the dazed and blissful look for Seb's face and breathed in his smell, forcing his mind to remember every tiny detail. He shivered slightly as he pulled back and felt the younger man's breathe across his face. 

Once again they found themselves merely staring into each other's eyes. Both wondering how this had happened. How had Seb upon hearing Kimi's panic, sensing his rising nausea, taken hold of the situation and just kissed Kimi. Kissed him like he was the only thing in the world. Like he needed him to breathe. 

After another moment or two Seb whispered - "I love you too."

The words broke the spell that had fallen over the two of them and Kimi released Seb from his grasp falling loosely back into his chair. Seb almost toppling over having been unable to disentangle his arms quickly enough settled for dropping to the floor beside Kimi's knees. One hand resting on the floor one daring to hover over Kimi's thigh. 

"How long have you...? You know? Loved me?" Seb, brave from the adrenaline still coursing through him, dared to ask the question. 

"Loved you? Erm I'm not sure, I think it just kind of happened, just snuck up on me over time." Kimi thought hard, "I knew for a very long time without admitting it to myself how out of control my feelings had gotten. The first time I ever saw you smile I noticed you. You were like this irritating sunshine I didn't understand why I was drawn to...."

"Irritating sunshine! That's not exactly a good foundation for real love, or whatever this is!" Seb teasingly chastised his friend. 

"Oh shut up! You know what I mean!" Kimi poked him in the ribs causing the German to over balance and topple backwards on the floor. In retaliation Seb aimed a well levelled kick at Kimi's shin and, taking advantage of the older man dropping down to grab his leg at the point of collision, pulled himself upright again and flopped down so the two champions were sharing the seat. 

It was so natural, so effortless! Five minutes ago they had been kissing one another with a wild necessity and now they were back to the usual ways of trying to one-up each other as they had been doing as friends for years. 

"Well if all you're going to do is physically assault me I think I at least deserve to know how long you claim to have been in love with me?" Kimi looked Seb straight in the face, his expression a little guarded. He was far from being used to this vulnerability. 

Catching Kimi's hand as it stroked its way across his collar bone and up to cup his face Seb answered. 

"Easy question, I always have."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while to updated! I've been massively swamped with essays whoop!   
> More chapters to come soon I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because sometimes saying things in the moment can have hidden benefits...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that I haven't updated for so long as I've been quite ill recently but I'm finally feeling up to writing again now! Thank god I've got something to do again :)

Of course to Seb it had seemed like such a romantic and wonderful thing to say in the moment but Kimi being Kimi - he may have just professed his love to his best friend but that didn't change his sarcastic, cheeky way that much, he burst out laughing! 

"What do you mean always?!" 

"Well, I dunno, I guess I mean that it just kind of happened," Seb could feel his face flushing and he made an attempt to cover his eyes with his hands. 

"Oh no you don't!" Kimi leaned forward and pulled at Seb's hands away, "I want to see your face! Besides, when you blush, it makes me think of other activities we could do to make you a little red faced...."

"Kimi!" Seb exclaimed in a very high pitched voice, now bright red. He grabbed one of the cushions from the seat and did his best to simultaneously hit Kimi over the head and hide his own face. 

Needless to say, it didn't work. Seb lost his balance and once more found himself on the floor, his eyes level with Kimi's shoes. 

He looked upwards, meeting Kimi's eyes. 

"I could get used to seeing you on floor in front of me, though I'd prefer you on your knees perhaps?" Kimi smirked as he reached down to pull the younger German upwards a little so his hands rested on Kimi's knees. 

"Kimi!!" Seb blanched, his eyes dropping as he felt his the blush rise on his face. He decided to test the waters a little and as he ran his hands slightly up Kimi's thighs he noticed how rough the Finn's jeans were under his smooth fingers. He glanced upwards again meeting the other's eyes. He smirked suddenly as an idea came to him causing Kimi to narrow his eyes. He began to move his fingers across his legs, applying a light pressure, he started to almost massage the thighs of the Iceman as he shuffled forward to settle on his knees in between his legs. 

Kimi gasped into thin air and his head rolled backward slightly as his legs parted to allow Seb better access almost involuntarily. He felt the pressure increase as Seb moved his hands higher and in a more exaggerated way until he ghosted very lightly over his crotch. Kimi's hips bucked forward as his head snapped back up and his eyes seemed almost black. 

Without thinking, he grabbed the back of Seb's neck and dragged him towards his lips hungrily. Crashing them together in a explosive kiss, the fought briefly for dominance until he fisted his hand tight in the hair at the base of Seb's neck and yanked without mercy. Now a desperate edge to his movement his grazed his teeth the whole way down Seb's neck once miss, licking over the marks he had made earlier. Seb hands stilled against from Kimi's perfect thighs as he got lost in the moment. Seizing his moment Kimi slipped his other hand between the two of them, his lips never leaving Seb's, he snatched both of Seb's wrists in his own and pushed the German backwards onto the floor. Going with him, Kimi straddled Seb as he moved his hand from his hair to take his right wrist, never breaking the kiss he pushed the younger's hands away, pinning his wrists to the floor above his head. Seb pushed his hips upwards, trying to gain some control of the situation but as Kimi only ground his hips down into him he moaned against the Finn's lips as Kimi took his bottom lip between his teeth and laughed throatily. He pulled backwards and looked done at Seb. He knew his own face would be red but the colour on the German's cheeks and the darkness in his eyes was intoxicating. 

"What are you do-" Seb squirmed against the beautiful man who had him pinned to the floor of his hotel room. He broke off immediately and gasped so sharply it caught in his throat. His erection was painfully hard and tight in his own jeans and he by moving his hips in an effort to gain back some control of the situation he had pushed exactly against Kimi's growing hardness. The adrenaline shot through him as he closed his eyes trying to stop the world spinning. 

"What's up Seb? Not used to not being in control of the situation?" Kimi rolled his hips lazily pushing his cock purposefully against Seb's and the electricity shot through them both even through their jeans. He leaned down and placed a soft tender kiss on the German's swollen lips. Seb moaned so loudly he was sure he would have blushed more if he could have gotten any redder. "Not used to someone else being in charge?" Kimi kissed him again, "Flat against the floor," another kiss, "Arms stuck," and another slightly longer kiss, "no where to go...". With every kiss Kimi had rolled his hips roughly against Seb until the German was a panting mess beneath him. 

God he had wanted to do this for so long, he was so hard and it was getting even worse every time he had pushed against Seb but knowing what it must have being doing to the younger man kept him going. 

"Kimi...oh my go-, just! Ugh!" Seb couldn't even speak, he was so turned on right now and he could see his face reflected back at himself in Kimi's black eyes. 

Keeping Seb's wrists grasped in his hands Kimi lowered his torso against the German and kissed him again. Slowly. Lazily. Messily. 

Seb tried to rut upwards but Kimi lifted his hips upwards, his weight balanced on his knees as he tutted into Seb's mouth. 

"Now, now... Did I say you could do that?" 

"Please! I need you, I need...Oh fuck Kimi, please!" Sebastian begged as again pushed upwards desperately trying to close the gap between he and Kimi and regain some of this lost friction. 

"Well I suppose we could..." Kimi lowered himself again positively forcing his crotch into Seb causing him to again gasp as the Finn pulled him upwards until he was sitting on Seb, releasing his hands he explored Seb's back. As they rutted against each other kissing wetly and noisily....

"Seb?" It was Antti's voice. 

There was a sharp knock on the door. 

The two men on the floor broke apart, both feeling the sexual adrenaline turn cold in their blood. 

"Fucks sake Seb! How many times do I have to knock! If you've fallen asleep...!!" Antti sounded seriously angry as he pounded against the door. 

Seb turned to try and look at Kimi who was actually laughing silently against his neck. 

"What the hell to I do?" He whispered hurriedly. 

"Erm, I'd answer the door if I were you..." Kimi was almost giggling now as there was another round of swearing, this time in Finnish and a violent bang on the door to accompany it. 

The look on Seb's face was utterly priceless as he pushed the Finn that was still on top of him away and went to answer the door to another, desperately pulling his top down as he went to hide the very obvious tent in his trousers. 

He wrenched the door open to an extremely pissed off Finn who stormed inside and immediately began berating Seb for not sticking to his schedule. It was only then that he noticed Kimi, slumped against the seat. Antti broke off his tirade. 

"Oh don't tell me you got him drunk again Kimi?! How an I supposed to keep him fit with you around??"

"It wasn't my fault! And he's done some exercise anyway!" Kimi pulled himself upwards hastily and headed for the door before Antti could comprehend what he'd just said. 

"Kimi, wait..." Seb called to him. His heart sinking gravely as he watched him retreat. 

"Oh don't worry, I'll be back! Just going to let Antti say his bit while I get some stuff from my room..." He winked at Seb behind the other Finn's back as the door swung shut in his face. The last thing Kimi heard before he crossed to the lift was Antti shouting at Seb about fitness regimes in a mix of English and Finnish. He smiled to himself. He'd give the guy 15 minutes and then he was going back to continue whatever it was that had just started between him and his best friend. Getting out his phone as he pressed the button for his floor he sent Seb a quick text saying he'd be back before he knew it with something he thought the younger might enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in summary, my first ever piece of fan fiction and I had to write it on my favourite pairing. Any feedback is so appreciated!! So nervous of posting this! Also this will be continued, I have a couple more chapters to post soon :)


End file.
